-The National Guard Reform Act of 555AER-
''Preamble: The current Military system relies on Active Duty soldiers, while the National Guard and it's potential to assist in the great National Defense is greatly Neglected. During the World War, we had a massive force of over 200,000 men, completly unusable by the Imperial Military, and utterly defenseless in the face of National Invasion as demonstrated in Haalsia. In addition, there is a distinct lack of Localized Air Defense within the States, and the addition of an Air National Guard is long-since overdue. '' To address these issues, and afford the Military a better-trained, more flexible force which will allow the reduction of frontline forces in favour of a trained rotational force, thereby saving on costs, We propose the following Act: Section I: Army National Guard: Article I: The National Guard will have each state's Cap raised, by 2'000 men. This will provide the following totals: *Darpartryo National Guard: 15,000 *Tapanuo National Guard: 16,000 *Balbarno National Guard: 20,000 *Tarbanos National Guard: 14,500 *Delooiium National Guard: 17,000 *Melmorri National Guard: 14,500 *Farrulli National Guard: 14,000 *Veldunium National Guard: 26,000 *Hastiga National Guard: 24,000 *Jalbetrer National Guard: 22,500 *Cartria National Guard: 27,000 *Entloland National Guard: 18,500 *Delnour National Guard: 12,000 *Reellam National Guard: 10,000 *Verzoonium National Guard: 22,000 Article II: Each National Guard will be trained to operate Tanks, Armored Vehicles, and to serve as Artillery operators, as well as a variety of other standard Army equipment. Allocations equipment will be based on the Guard size, as follows: *Darpartryo National Guard: 150 tanks, 200 Armored Vehicles, 150 Artillery Pieces *Tapanuo National Guard: 140 Tanks, 200 Armored Vehicles, 150 Artillery Pieces *Balbarno National Guard: 200 Tanks, 450 Armored Vehicles, 230 Artillery Pieces *Tarbanos National Guard: 75 Tanks, 110 Armored Vehicles, 100 Artillery Pieces *Delooiium National Guard: 140 Tanks, 250 Armored Vehicles, 150 Artillery Pieces *Melmorri National Guard: 75 Tanks, 110 Armored Vehicles, 90 Artillery Pieces *Farrulli National Guard: 110 Tanks, 160 Armored Vehicles, 90 Artillery Pieces *Veldunium National Guard: 300 Tanks, 420 Armored Vehicles, 200 Artillery Pieces *Hastiga National Guard: 200 Tanks, 400 Armored Vehicles, 270 Artillery Pieces *Jalbetrer National Guard: 180 Tanks, 330 Armored Vehicles, 170 Artillery Pieces *Cartria National Guard: 270 Tanks, 450 Armored Vehicles, 290 Artillery Pieces *Entloland National Guard: 180 Tanks, 375 Armored Vehicles, 210 Artillery Pieces *Delnour National Guard: 90 Tanks, 120 Armored Vehicles, 90 Artilery Pieces *Reellam National Guard: 70 Tanks, 100 Armored Vehicles, 50 Artillery Pieces *Verzoonium National Guard: 180 Tanks, 330 Armored Vehicles, 170 Artillery Pieces Article III: The Falleen Overseas Territories shall be granted the right to muster and maintain a National Guard, in conjunction with the rest of the Empire, for the purpose of defending the Territory against Foreign Invasion and internal unrest. This Guard will operate under the same basis as the normal guard, albeit with the Governor taking on the role assigned to a Federal Representative. They shall be established with the following caps: *Port Anderson National Guard: 3,500 Men, 30 Tanks, 100 Armored Vehicles, 25 Artillery Pieces *Osten Helkar National Guard: 2,500 Men, 24 Tanks, 85 Armored Vehicles, 16 Artillery Pieces *Port Collinger National Guard: 2,300 Men, 20 Tanks, 78 Armored Vehicles, 12 Artillery Pieces *Port Katharina National Guard: 950 Men, 6 Tanks, 41 Armored Vehicles, 5 Artillery Pieces *San Padua National Guard: 1,500 Men, 12 Tanks, 64 Armored Vehicles, 10 Artillery Pieces Article IV: The National Guard will be required to hold regular training, and must be held to the same standard as the Army forces, to ensure quality in combat, and effectivness against our Foes. Article V: During wartime, the High Command of the military (CinC, CJC, and Chancellor) have the power to temporarily Federalize the force, for a period of two (2) years. They may extend this for another year, with no limit on how many times they do this so long as their is agreement on the issue. *Clause I: Upon the ceasation of conflict, the Guard will return to its reserve status within their respective States. Article VI: The Imperial Parliament may, by joint vote, call up any individual Guard for a 12-month perios of Active Duty. The activated unit may be used to augment garrison forces in a State or region with large amounts of unrest, or act as a rotational garrison for a Foreign Occupied Territory, such as a Military Base or a region otherwise outside of Falleen Influence. Section II: The Air National Guard: Article I: Upon the enactment of this bill, there will be organized the Air National Guard, for each State and Overseas Territory *Clause I: Each State and Territory shall recruit and train a force of Pilots, and required ground crews. *Clause II: Craft shall be provided from old-model reserve forces of the Air Force regular. **Subsection i: Each state may, from it own spending, upgrade the air-planes within their inventory, but not exceed the given limit. Article II: The size of each force shall be aproximate on the size of the state, and the strategic need for air cover. Article III: The Air National Guard shall operate on the same basis of the National Guard, being regularly commanded by the Federal Representative. *Clause I: During wartime, the High Command of the military (CinC, CJC, and Chancellor) have the power to temporarily Federalize the force, for a period of two (2) years. They may extend this for another year, with no limit on how many times they do this so long as their is agreement on the issue. *Clause II: Upon the cesation of conflict, the Air Guard is to be returned to regular use, regardless of the time on the Federalization. Article IV: The Air Guard will be provided for by the State, including appropriation of bases (most likely at major Airports of the State), with a 25% subsidation from the Imperial Air Force budget. Article V: The Air Force shall be responsible to the composition of the Aircraft Fleet of the Air National Guard, through allocation of unused craft, and the craft left over after integration of a new Airplane. In addition, surplus Air Force uniforms shall be issued to the Guard for their usage. Article VI: State Compositions will be: *Darpartryo Air National Guard: 85 Fighters, 37 Bombers, 20 Support craft *Tapanuo Air National Guard: 90 Fighters, 43 Bombers, 30 Support Craft *Balbarno Air National Guard: 120 Fighters, 47 Bombers, 33 Support Craft *Tarbanos Air National Guard: 80 Fighters, 35 Bombers, 19 Support Craft *Delooiium Air National Guard: 75 Fighters, 27 Bombers, 15 Support Craft *Melmorri Air National Guard: 80 Fighters, 37 Bombers, 30 Support Craft *Farrulli Air National Guard: 90 Fighters, 40 Bombers, 33 Support Craft *Veldunium Air National Guard: 150 Fighters, 50 Bombers, 50 Support Craft *Hastiga Air National Guard: 150 Fighters, 50 Bombers, 50 Support Craft *Jalbetrer Air National Guard: 75 Fighters, 34 Bombers, 25 Support Craft *Cartria Air National Guard: 100 Fighters, 45 Bombers, 40 Support Craft *Entloland Air National Guard: 85 Fighters, 35 Bombers, 28 Support Craft *Delnour Air National Guard: 75 Fighters, 30 Bombers, 20 Support Craft *Reellam Air National Guard: 50 Fighters, 20 Bombers, 15 Support Craft *Verzoonium Air National Guard: 150 Fighters, 50 Bombers, 50 Support Craft Ground Crews and Manpower will be flexible by state, but an adequate force is required. *Article VII: In addition, the Territories of the Empire shall have the following composition: *Port Anderson Air National Guard: 18 Fighters, 4 Bombers, 8 Support Craft *Osten Helkar Air National Guard: 18 Fighters, 4 Bombers, 7 Support Craft *Port Collinger Air National Guard: 14 Fighters, 3 Bombers, 5 Support Craft *Port Katharina Air National Guard: 9 Fighters, 2 Bombers, 2 Support Craft *San Padua Air National Guard: 10 Fighters, 3 Bombers, 2 Support Craft Ground Crews and Manpower will be flexible by territory, but an adequate force is required. Section III: Haalsian Inclusion: ~If the Accession of Haalsia is carried out and Haalsia is included into the Falleen Empire, it will be subject to the Acts and Provisions enacted Here, And subsequently shall be increased in it's size by 2'000 men, have a force of 70 Tanks, 100 Armored Vehicles, 50 Artillery Pieces added to it's Composition; and shall form the Haalsian Air National Guard of 75 Fighters, 30 Bombers, and 20 Support Craft. Section IV: Command and Control: Article I: The National Guards(Army and Air Conjoined) Shall be commanded by the Federal Representative of each State, and Styled Commander of the State National Guard. The State Chancellor shall bear the title of Deputy Commander, and shall give voice to the People of the state in the operation of the Guard. *Clause I: The Imperial Emperor shall retain the Title of Commander-in-Chief Article II: The National Guards within each state shall be run by a joint board of both Air and Army Officers, with an Adjutant-General appointed to oversee both forces. He shall be appointed by the Federal Representative, and confirmed by vote in the Lower House of the respective State or Territory. Article III: During peacetime, the Guard shall be directed by the Commander, through the Adjutant-General. During War, it shall answer to the Imperial High Command, through the command of their respective branch. Section V: Enactment Clause: ~This Act is considered Superseeding to sections of the Nobility and National Guard Act; and the Federal Decentralization Act, as sections of these Acts contradict Section IV of this Act. Therefore it requires 75% of the Chamber. Section VI: Amendments: 569AER *Haals National Guard: 13,500, 80 Tanks, 200 Armored Vehicles, 150 Artillery Pieces *Haals Air National Guard: 70 Fighters, 20 Bombers, 20 Support Craft Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations